Viktoria Anne Marie Waldorf (Chuck Bass Love Story)
by Kelskels030501
Summary: Blair Sister and Chuck love
1. Chapter 1

**SPOTTED: B lil sis V has been spotted at the airport bags in hand and a smile on her face what will B and A think of this? What a about Big Bad Bass, remember V and C were a thing and when she got shipped off to France to live with Daddy Dearest and his beau. Will sparks fly or will the past be buried. Wait and see.**

**You know you love me**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

I read the GG blast and was smirking I walked up to the limo mother sent and the drive put the bags in the boot

"Were to Miss Waldorf?" Arthur asked me

"Constance Billard please Arthur" I said and he nodded and I looked at the clock on the radio and saw that they should be finished in 10 minutes.

We pulled up to the school and Arthur opened the door to The car and I got out I sat on the car top I heated the bell and everyone came out I saw Serena first and she saw me and squealed then Blair looked over and shrieked whilst running over to me we hugged and jumped around

"I missed you soooo much" Me and Blair said at the same time.

"Heyya S" I said and hugged

"V how was France?"

"magnifique" I said in french

"Vikki?" I looked and saw Nate

"Nathaniel how are you" I asked and he smiled at me we hugged

"Good to have you back" he said

"Good to be back" I said looking around smiling.

"Blair I have got you a present" I said and got out a box I handed her it and she took out the dress a Marchesa Embroidered Gown she squieled

"11,825.62 euros Enjoy" I said and she hugged men

"Why are you all stood around" I heared the awfully familliar voice and everyone looked at him and he was looking at me

"Viktoria" he said

"Er... Hey Chuck" I said and it was now an awkward

"I got to go unpack" I Said and hugged Blair and Serena. I got in the limo and Arthur drove home.

**V just been to Constance saw the whole gang including Chuck Bass l. A scale from 1 to 10 of how awkward I'll give it a 15. I saw the look s C was giving V you could see the love. Will an old flame be rekindled? Will the most popular couple get back together? Let's wait and see.**

**You know you love me**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**


	2. Chapter 2

Viktoria Anne Marie Waldorf Chapter 2

NEXT DAY

I was wrapped up in a silk blanket and a nightgown. I checked my phone and saw I had a message

_Meet me at the palace my room news to talk-C.B_

I smiled and messaged back

_Okay I'll be there in 1 hour-V.W_

I smiled and got out of bed I put on my robe and fluffy sleepers I walked downstairs and saw Dorota

"Morning Dorota" I said to her

"Morning Miss Tori" she replied and handed me a bowl of strawberries.

"You're the best" I said and kissed her cheek she smiled at me. I took my strawberries upstairs and got some clothes I got washed and did my hair and make up. I got dressed and then went downstairs and S and B were there

"Were are you going?" Blair asked

"Chuck wants to talk to me." I told me and they smirked

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Blair called and I laughed I went down and got in my limo

"Palace Hotel" I told Arthur.

We got to the Palace Hotel and I said bye to Arthur. I walked to the front desk

"Yes?" The receptionist asked

"Were is Chuck Bass Room?" I asked

"Name?" He asked I huffed

"Viktoria" I turned and saw Chuck

"Heyya Chuck" I said smiling he held out his arm and I took it we walked to the lift when our phone bleeped it was GG

**Hey upper east siders sources have told me that V went to the Palace Hotel all smile to be greeted by C her arm in his is this the start of there new/old realtionship. Don't believe here is a picture.**

**You know you love me.**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

Then there was two pictures one of me and Chuck talking and us walking to the Elevator.

"That didn't take long" I said and Chuck nodded. The Elevator stopped and we walked out and then to a door.

"Drink?" He asked

"Scotch" I replied and he got us each a drink then he sat next to me on the couch

"Vik, I missed you." Chuck said

"I missed you too Chuck" I replied

"I missed you so much I started to go after Blair but I'll tell you know it has always and will always be you Vik." Chuck said I put my glass down and just kissed him he began to kiss me back he laid my back on the couch and we got heated.

2 hours later

I was getting my clothes back on

"Have dinner with me tomorrow" Chuck asked me

"Always" I said and kissed him we walked back out and he walked me to my limo I was leaning on it and Chuck was kissing me as my arms were around his neck and his on my waist.

"I'be got to go shopping with S and B " I mumbled against his lips

"They can wait" he replied

"I haven't seen them in ages and I'm with you all night tomorrow" I told him

"Fine but you're staying at mine tomorrow night" he replied

"Deal" I told "Now I have to go" I said and we pulled apart and I got in the car

"Bye" Chuck said

"See ya" I replied smiling I waved and we drove of.

**Spotted V and C locking lips. There definitely back together. How long will it last this time ey V? Will Chuck Bass change just for you?**

**You know you love me**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**


	3. Chapter 3

Viktoria Anne Marie Waldorf Chapter 3

I got back home to see S and B waiting for me

"Is it true?" Serena asked and I smirked

"Is what true?" I asked acting dump

"Don't play Dumb V . You know what. You and Chuck" Blair said and I smiled and nodded and we all was squealing

"Shopping?" I asked and we ran out of the building and down to mine and Blair limo and we were to bendles.

3 Hours later

We had finished shopping and Blair decided that we were going to have a sleepover. Dorota set everything for us she got champagne and Chocolate covered strawberries, she also set out the beds for us. We turned on the Music and danced around we tried on different clothes.

"So what happened with you and Chuck?" Serena asked

"We talked for like 1 hour... Scratch that 5 minutes" I replied as I drank some of my martini and Blair and Serena smirked at me

"he told me he missed me and it always me and then he... No I kissed him then things got heated... Very heated" I replied and we all laughed.

"Miss Tori these flowers came for you" Dorota said and she came in with a bunch of roses and I took them

"Thank you Dorota, could you get me a vase?" I asked and she went and got a vase. There was a little card

**Vik,**  
**I can't wait for our date tomorrow night dress sexy.**  
**-Chuck**

I smirked and Serena came and pinched the note

"Your going out with Chuck tomorrow?" She asked and I nodded and Blair was laughing

"So are we going to root through your clothes for something Sexy for Your date?" Blair said and I nodded she pulled me upstairs and we looked through all of them till we found the perfect outfit. (On polyvore under kelskels030501)

Next Day

I woke up and Dorota had hung up my uniform on my mirror I got out of bed and did my hair and makeup I also got in my uniform and walked down stairs and Blair was eating breakfast I pinched one of her grapes

"Hey" she protested and stuck my young out

"Haha" I said and got a couple of strawberries when I phone beeped a Want nd I looked and it was Chuck

**Want a ride to school? -C**

And I smiled and messaged back

Sure be here in 15 - V

I pressed send and locked at B

"Your riding on your own" I told her

"Why V?" She asked

"Chuck picking me up" I told her and she nodded

"Okay" she said we sat in the room looking through magazine and deciding what we would want to buy until dorota told me Chuck was here so I went down and Blair followed

"See you at school B" I said and she nodded and smiled

Chucks chauffeur opened the door for me and I got in

"Hey" I said and kissed him

"Hi Vik" he replied and put his arm around my shoulder

"Spring break next week B going to Paris for holidays" I told him

"I know so I wanted to know if you want to come to the Hamptons with me" he size and I nodded

" I would love to" I told him he put up the window between us and the driver and we made out until we got to school we got out the car and I saw people with camara

"I have to go to the met and see B and S see you later if not tonight" I said and we kissed he nodded and we kissed again and I then went to the steps and sat with B and S and their minions and they started questioning me

"Is it true?" Penelope asked

"What true Penelope?" I asked smirking

"You and Chuck" Kati asked then Everyone phone bleeped and we looked it was GG a picture of me and Chuck at school

**It official V and C are together. I got sent a ton of pics of them kissing and talking. So V are you staying together now or will it be over in under week. So sorry girls and guys the hottest pros in St Judes and Constance are taken better luck next time.**

**You know you love me**

**XOXO**

**Gossip girl**

"What do you all think" I asked smirking and they smiled at me

"Are you coming to Paris with me to see daddy?" Blair asked

"No Chuck taking me to the Hamptons" I Said and the minions squealed the bell then went for lessons to begin and we walked to our first lesson me S and B had the same time table so we went to lessons.

Lunch

We were sat in the met steps and eat out yoghurt when Chuck and Mate walked pass Chuck winked at me and I smiled apparently the minions saw and when he left they were all smiling at me

"Your the hottest couple they have a poll on GG you and Chuck have bet angelina jolie and Brad Pitt" Penolope said and I smirked

"That is beyond perfect" Serena told me

"I know" I said and laughed

"V are we going shopping tomorrow?" Jessica asked me and I nodded

"Of course" I replied then phone went of again

**I spy with my little eyes Princess V taking the spot as Queen B sorry B but you're getting dethroned by your own sister. That what dating Chuck Bass get you.**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

I looked at B

"Girls can you get me and B another Yogurt?" I asked and they nodded I looked at B

"B you have to believe me I'm not trying ing to dethrone you I'm happy being princess V " I said and she nodded

"V it's fine I'm not gonna declare war on my sister" she said laughing and I sighed a breath of relief and we hugged

"Love you sissy" I said

"Love you to twinny" she replied and the minions came back and gave us our yoghurt.

End Of School

It was the end of school and in 2 days me and Chuck are going to the Hamptons but we had our dinner first.

Me and Chuck sat in the back of his limo kissing when we pulled up kneeling of my house we kissed again then I went upstairs I set out a bubble bath and a glass of champagne and macarons.

2 hours later

I had finished getting ready and was told Chuck was waiting for me in the lobby I walked down

"Hey" he said kissing my cheek

"Hi sorry I took awhile" I told him

"It's fine it was worth the wait" he told me and I smiled "Come on let's go" he said

"Dorota I'm going" I called

"Okay were are we going?" I asked him

"Were we had our first date" he told me and I smiled

"Masa?" I asked and he nodded

We got in the limo and we drove to Masa

Restaurant

We got in the restaurant and was seated immediately the waitress came and took our order

"What would you like?" He asked

"Please may I have the Onigiri" I asked and he nodded

"You sir?" He asked Chuck

"I would like the Tonkatsu and a bottle of your finest Wine" he said and he nodded and walked of to get our meals

"I did really miss you Vik" Chuck said as he held my hand over the table and I smiled at him

"Like I said I missed you two whilest I was in paris."

3 hours later

We had finished our meal and we were walking through the city with my arm in Chucks when it began to rain we ran under a gazebo Chuck contacted his driver who pulled up in 2 minutes we got in quickly then was drove to the palace hotel we got into the elevator and Chuck pushed me up against the wall and we began kissing when the elevator dinged and we made our way to his room not breaking apart when we got into his room and he laied me on the bed and everything carried on from there.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up curled up next to Chuck and my phone began to ring I groaned

"Shut that phone up" Chuck said and I laughed and answered it

B- Hey V.

V- what, B

B- Well remember shopping .

V- oh yeah well I been... Busy

B- okay 1) ew and 2) tough shit . You told the girls we will go shopping so we're going to be there in 10.

Then she hung up and I threw the phone across the room

"I don't want to go " I mumbled

"I don't want you to go either but you made a promise also I Chuck bass don't break a promise" Chuck said

"Yeah yeah yeah. I get it" I said getting out but Chuck pulled me on the bed

"But we can have 5 more minutes" Chuck said kissing my neck

"True" I replied and then we made out for 5 more minutes then I did my hair and make up.

There was a knock at the door and I flung on Chuck shirt and answered it and Blair and the minions were here

"hi" I said and Blair just shoved clothes at me

"Get dressed" Blair demanded and I laughed and closed the door and got dressed I walked over to Chuck

"Are you coming to the Hamptons with me this weekend?" Chuck asked and I nodded

"Obviously" I replied and kissed him

I walked out and we walked down to the limo

"Okay Chuck has invited me to go to the hamptons. So I need a sexy New wardrobe." I told them and they nodded

"Okay so we need to buy a ton of New clothes" Blair said as we got into the limo and drove to bendels.

**After Shopping**

We had finished shopping and the car was full of bags. We went back to the waldorf house and took all the bags upstairs and we packed cases as B was going to Paris with mother and then Serena, me, Chuck and the rest of there family were going to the Hamptons.

**Next Day**

I woke up the next day and took off my eye mask and got changed and went downstairs

"are you ready for the hamptons?" Blair asked

"Yep and are you ready for Paris?" I asked her and she nodded

"I can't believe your not joining me" she said pouting and I laughed then dorota came running in

"Miss tori. Master Chuck is in the lobby." She said and I nodded

"Thank you please send my cases down" I informed her and I walked and saw Chuck in his suit I smiled at him

"Morning" he said

"Morning" I replied he wrapped his arm around me and and kissed me I kissed back. We walked to the elevator

"B I'm of" I shouted

"Have fun" she replied

"You too" then we got in the elevator and went down to the limo.

We got into the limo and Chuck popped open a bottle of champagne and poured us a glass each and he pulled out a box of macaroons

"You know me so well" I said and he feed me one

"I know" he replied

**Spotted V and C bags getting put in to C limo and then they both shortly follow. Where are they going and what are they doing. Time will tell**  
**XOXO**  
**Gossip Girl**

**Hamptons**

We had drove up to a house and a butler came out and got our bags out and he introduced me to Cece

Then we went up to his room.


	5. AN-which fanfiction should i finish

I want you all to Vote and Tell me which story i should start/Finish her are the options:

**Harry Potter:**

**Cassidy Narcissa Malfoy Sequel (New just starting first chapter)**

**Cassidy Narcissa Malfoy Prequel (New just starting first chapter)**

**The Other Weasley**

**Aleksandra Darma Gergana Zhaklin (New just starting first chapter)**

**The Vampire Diaries:**

The Original Wife Prequel

My Hybrid Baby

The Other Salvatore (New just starting first chapter)

The Other Forbes (New just starting first chapter

**Gossip Girl:**

Viktoria Anne Marie Waldorf

Elizabeth Swan (New just starting first chapter)

**Merlin:**

Elizabeth Adney (New just starting first chapter)

The Lost Princess (New just starting first chapter)

The Poll is on my Profile: u/5850873/Kelskels030501#


	6. AN- Poll Results

It's decided that i will be finishing MY HYBRID BABY.

Has anyone been watching the Originals and Vampire Diaries. Nina Dobrev is leaving :(


	7. AN

Hi Everyone i know ive been MIA but i'll update soon ive just had writes block so please help me but in the meantime i have set up an instragram and Email for my books please check them out

Email:

kelskels030501fanfiction

Instragram:

kelskels030501


	8. New Story

When i have finished YNMLYME which book should i do next there is a poll on my profile


End file.
